Esperanza Or, The Three Messed Up Mexicos
by felizespana
Summary: This is basically me analyzing the relationship between all three of my Mexico's. It's kind of weird, so tell me what you think? ONE SHOT.


Felizespana, here~ All my stories had to be deleted *sobs* So I decided to post this~. Lemme explain the concept of this fic.

So, in essence, there are three Mexicos. The _actual_ Mexico - Esperanza, Drug!Mexico - Theresa, and Dark!Mexico - Oscura. This is them interacting. It's potentially crazy. _Enjoy~_

_All concepts are mine - Especially the Mexicos_.

* * *

Mexico hissed quietly, unwillingly turning England's attention on her. "Are you alright, love?" She responded with a quick nod and a "Just need some air" before she retreated from the meeting room.

"Oh yes, let's be _polite_. He's quite charming you know. Can we... _play_ with him?" A teasing voice suddenly quipped from beside her, keeping time with every step.

"Leave him alone, Theresa, he hasn't done anything worth a meeting with _you_." Mexico quickened her pace, trying to create as much distance between the meeting room and herself as possible. Another voice laughed darkly, quickly forming a smoky replica of Mexico.

"You're unnessarily protective, _clara_. What damage could Theresa do? But I do agree, _Inglaterra_ is rather fun to mess with. Especially as a pirate..." The smoky female tilted her head back and laughed again.

Theresa looked disinterested. "I could care less about your kinks, _oscura_. And ooo, Esperanza looks angry. Are you interested in him?" Mexico gaped at her.

"Are you joking? Of course not!"

"_Prusia_." The smoky figure yawned, inspecting the ceiling. "He's so _boring_, don't you think, Theresa?"

"Mmm. I prefer America. He's so sweet and naive... And _trusting_." Mexico snarled at her, sparks lighting on her fingers in anger.

"Stay _away _from him. If you do anything to hurt him I will turn you both into fish and give you to Japan to make sushi out of!"

"Oh, someone's possessive. _Querida_, maybe you should just... _relax, si_?" The smoky form solidified a bit before shoving Mexico against the wall. Theresa smirked. "Aren't you so proud now, Mexico? Cornered and scared by yourself... What would those men you hold so dear say _now_?"

Mexico glared at them both and pushed herself off of the wall. "Unlike you two, they'd say nothing and actually try to help me." She swatted both of them away and tried to get away from them. _Keep them away from the rest of the nations..._

"Oh no you don't~" Theresa snapped, yanking Mexico back by her wrist. "You can't save them, Essie. You won't ever be able to. You'd have to save them from _yourself_, and _Dios_ know you can't stay away from anyone of them at any given time. You're weak, this 'strength' is nothing but a front."

"Of course it is. Strong hearted but weak minded. Hmm... I think I'll have my fun with _Prusia_. He's been lonely lately, you've been too busy for him." The smoky form smirked and placed her hand on Mexico's shoulder. "You don't mind, do you? I mean, he loves you _right_? Or was your life with him just a lie?"

Mexico snarled, swatting the hand off of her shoulder. Theresa saw the sheer rage in her eyes and took a wary step back as Mexico advanced on the smoky figure.

"You say you're part of me, yet you know nothing about me, do you? You've seen how I react to love, yet you've never experienced it for yourself. You're a cold hearted _bitch_ who's selfish and evil. And I will _never_ let you take over my body again. You are not allowed to hurt the people I love anymore."

Mexico and the smoky figure glowed for a moment before a bright light shown, forcing Theresa to look away as the most evil of the trio was absorbed. Mexico leaned against the wall for support, her chest heaving.

Theresa, being the cunning and vindictive woman (bitch) she was, tried to take this as an opportunity to attack Mexico but a hand reached out and grabbed her hand. Theresa turned instinctively and blinked rapidly.

"Canada?" She was shocked.

"Don't you think you've done enough, Theresa? Leave her alone. Now." Canada - quiet, forgotten, _kind_, understanding, _Canada_ - hissed at her while shoving her way and pulling the now shaking Mexico to his side. Theresa looked back in forth between them, remembering how absolutely vicious Canada could be.

"I'll be back." She warned halfheartedly, watching as Mexico seemed to curl in on herself.

"No, you won't." Canada glared at her and it took all of her self control to _not_ turn on her heel and sprint away.

But she did run. Very fast.

Mexico sunk to her knees, her hands fisting Canada's shirt as her shoulders shook. Canada held her to his chest, murmuring comforting words into her hair. "It's okay, Es, it's okay..."

"..."

"You can't blame yourself for them, they're fucking crazy."

"..."

"You're just crazy. They're insane."

"You're too kind."

"And you're not kind enough to yourself."

"Oh _shut up_." She smiled up at him, her eyes watering. Canada rolled his eyes at her before hugging her tightly.

"Want some food?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

__

_Esperanza? where are you going_  
_hiding your look_  
_of sadness thrown away_  
_in the loneliness?_

_Esperanza, Believe me_  
_I did not want to harm you._  
_I beg for you to understand me_  
_if I failed you._

_Esperanza I assure you_  
_that without you today, I have nothing,_  
_that you'll be always the angel_  
_of my dreams._

_I am here, you already see me,_  
_begging for your forgiveness._  
_if I really failed you,_  
_that wasn't my intention._  
_Blame me and bury me_  
_in the pain of your chest,_  
_But don't ever leave me_  
_don't ignore me, please._

_How hard it is to find out_  
_the emptiness in your look_  
_where that fire use to burn_  
_Supernaturally_

_Hidden in a corner_  
_with the world upside down_  
_and that everything will be the fault_  
_of my stupidity._

_I am here, you already see me,_  
_begging for your forgiveness._  
_if I really failed you,_  
_that wasn't my intention._  
_Blame me and bury me_  
_in the pain of your chest,_  
_But don't ever leave me_  
_don't ignore me, please._

_I am here, you already see me,_  
_begging for your forgiveness._  
_if I really failed you,_  
_that wasn't my intention._  
_Blame me and bury me_  
_in the pain of your chest,_  
_But don't ever leave me_  
_don't ignore me, please._

_Esperanza - Enrique Iglesias_


End file.
